Space Australia High
by MjolnirMarie
Summary: Jeice wanted nothing more to be in the Ginyu Force. He has studied at the Space Australia High and now the Ginyu Force is taking in a person from Space Australia to join the team! This title doesn't exactly fit the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples :) yeah...severe case of writer's block and extreme laziness is why i don't update. This story is due to me having a strange obsession with Jeice at the moment. I couldn't think of a title so that's why it is called this. If anyone could help please leave a PM or a review thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, DragonballZ, Dragonball GT, or Space Australia. DB, DBZ, DBGT is all owned by Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. And Space Australia is the idea of Team Four Star (I love their work :D). If i did own DBZ Yamucha and Jeice would be mine.**

Up in a distant place out of Planet Earth...It lingered...It lived...It survived...It was called Jeice. Jeice was a Space Australian. And this is how it all began with Jeice joining the Ginyu Force.

"Everyone! ATTENTION! Can anyone tell me what the sole purpose of Space Australia High? WELL?" Shouted the "Principal".

"TO SERVE MASTER FREEZA AND TO HOPEFULLY HELP HIM WITH CONQUESTS!" Responded a young man. This young man looked different from the other Space Australians, he had orange skin, and white hair. This young man's name is Jeice.

"CO-RRRECT!" Screamed the "Principal. Jeice was very pleased with himself. He was happy that he got accepted into this "school". It isn't exactly a High School that you would normally go to for an scholar education. No. This is like a boot camp. And SAH didn't even teach anything of Space Australia. All it taught was about Freeza and The Ginyu Force.

While Jeice was in his happy land, the "Principal" scream," JEICE GET DOWN AND GIVE ME A THOUSAND!"

That sure woke Jeice up and he said, "SIR YES SIR!"

"THAT WILL SHOW YOU TO PAY ATTENTION 24/7! DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A CANDY FILLED HAPPY LAND?"

"NO SIR NO!" Responded the other trainees of SAH.

"_This isn't that bad...I'm surprised that they didn't give me more pushups. I hope I can get accepted into the Ginyu Force! I heard that they are going to visit Space Australia this year to replace that one guy who got killed during their last mission." _Jeice thought while completing his pushups. As soon as Jeice finished his pushups it was time for the next session- Ginyu Force History.

"Can anyone tell me who founded the Ginyu Force?" Captain Fusuha asked.

"It was founded by one of Lord Freeza's men, Captain Ginyu, but at first it wasn't founded for combat but for a Space Japan's baseball team." called out Senzea.

"That's wrong," Jeice screamed," It was founded by Captain Ginyu but not for baseball! It was for combat right from the start!"

"Jeice you are correct but next time STOP INTERRUPTING THE STUDENTS YOU IDIOT!"

"Heh sorry mate..." Jeice stammered.

~Meanwhile on Planet Freeza 120~

"Did you find a replacement for Koji yet Ginyu?" Freeza asked.

"Yes we have an idea. But he's still at the SAH. When we arrive tomorrow we will ask him." Ginyu responded.

"What's his name?" Demanded Freeza.

"His name is..." Ginyu said smirking.

**Short chapters work for me lol and don't automatically think you know who is going to be asked to join the Ginyu Force. Not everything is what it seems. Well I hope you people enjoyed I am just losing my writing mind...LOL R&R!**

**No flames accepted tho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bam Bam Bam! New Chapter! Thank you Stephanie Nadolny for talking to me about random Dragonball Z stuff that inspired this chapter somehow... anyways without further delay...**

**Oh wait is there any story of mine that you would want a update on? Just let me now in a PM or a Review~**

**I don't own DBZ.**

"What's his name?" Freeza demanded.

"His name is Senzea." Ginyu smirked. Freeza looked at Ginyu with huge eyes. Senzea was known for his stupidity. And why would Ginyu want another one like that? Recoome was enough...

"Ginyu..." Frieza said calmly, a little to calm.

"What is it, Lord Frieza?" Ginyu asked.

Frieza got up from his throne. He walked to a window and peered out to see the inkiness of the backdrop of night, "Why have you decided Senzea?"

Ginyu was taken back in surprise on this simple question. He debated to say the real truth which is that Senzea is his cousin. Or to make up a lie. Lie it is.

"I took a look at his grades. He has really good grades in Martial Arts and he got good grades in all his subjects that involved you." Ginyu said looking down at the floor, "_Ginyu, you are one sly dog!" _Ginyu thought.

"I think you where looking at the wrong person's stuff," Frieza said." But if you believe that you have the right person I will announce it. You are dismissed."

Ginyu bowed and walked out the door.

"_What the hell did I just do...?"_ Thought Ginyu.

~Meanwhile~

"_Today is the day… Time to figure out who gets in the Ginyu Force…" _Jeice thought. He was extremely nervous. He knew for a face that he would be the one that gets in the Ginyu Force but it doesn't hurt to worry, right?

"May I have your attention?" Jeice's head snapped up. It was his voice! Frieza's voice! That could only mean one thing, "I have the name of the new member of the Ginyu Force!"

Jeice held his breath. He had visions of everyone at school cheering for him. Chanting his name, over and over and over again. _Jeice, Jeice, Jeice._

"The newest member of the Ginyu Force is Senzea! Senzea please report to the main office." Frieza concluded.

Jeice's eyes widen, "Wait what?"

**I told you. No Jeice. So anyways how many of you knew that this was going to happen? Let me no!**

**R&R people!**


End file.
